


Kitten Trouble

by XvoodooXXblueX



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XvoodooXXblueX/pseuds/XvoodooXXblueX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian and Dan are having some trouble with a young Bubastis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Trouble

“Oh, no. No, you didn’t.” Adrian swept across the room to where the purple kitten was standing in a puddle of its own making, looking the picture of fluffy innocence.

“Oh, Bubastis, not again.” Adrian sighed as he knelt down infront of the ball of fluff. Bubastis just blinked up at him with bright-green eyes. Shaking his head, Adrian sighed again and reached out to the feline.

“Well, come on then, girl. Let’s get you out of this mess.” Adrian made to pick the kitten up, but Bubastis obviously had objections; her paw swiped at Adrian’s hand in a flash of claws, leaving behind dark, angry scratches.

“Christ!”

*

Adrian was busy and happily distracted, kissing his way down from Dan’s jaw line to his collar bone and shoulder. He could feel Dan’s hands through the fabric of his silk shirt as Dan began working on the long line of buttons. Adrian’s own grip was slowly sliding from the other man’s sides to his hips.

Cool air ghosted across Adrian’s chest and stomach as Dan slowly slid back the shirt; then, suddenly, all motion stopped and Daniel gasped.

“Christ, Adrian, what _are_ those?” Dan sounded in equal parts shocked and worried as he ran his fingers gently along the healing scratches on Adrian’s chest and abdomen.

Adrian chuckled, kissed Dan soundly on his lips which were pressed together in worry.

“They’re nothing, Dan. Nothing to worry about. Bubastis just isn’t quite… house-trained yet.” The slight grimace that crossed Adrian’s face expressed just how much training there still had to be done.

“Your cat?” Dan asked with a frown.

“Lynx, Daniel,” Adrian corrected patiently, as he always did. Apparently, it was something Dan just couldn’t remember, or something he refused to remember; Adrian thought either option was possible.

“Which reminds me,” he mused aloud, “I’m having new sofas delivered tomorrow. I’m afraid the old ones are slightly worse for wear.”

“You could have just got a _normal_ cat, you know?” Dan reasoned, fond exasperation evident in his voice. Adrian just smiled in response and winked.

“You know, very little about me is ordinary, Dan,” Adrian teased as he slid his hands back to Dan’s hips and around them to squeeze the firm buttocks he found there. “And I know you like that.”

*

Slowly, Adrian pushed Dan back on the bed, sliding up between his legs which were tangled in the expensive sheets. Once he reached Dan’s face, Adrian captured his lips n a demanding kiss, hands sliding down the soft skin of his sides. Adrian bucked his hips downwards, sliding his erection against Dan’s; now, there, something wasn’t quite right.. Adrian tried again, harder this time and gave a little groan as the shock of the motion sent small spikes of pleasure up his spine.

“No. Adrian, stop.” Adrian didn’t know why Dan had to sound that stern about it. This kind of thing wasn’t usually a problem.

“What’s wrong?” Adrian asked, pulling back. He was trying hard not to sound annoyed or show that he was worried about suddenly not turning his partner on. “Did I…”

“Oh, no, no!” Dan was quick to assure; he always was; Adrian frowned.

“No, it’s just… I can’t… I can’t do it with… with the cat here.”


End file.
